Flapjack Lost Episode: "Growing Pains"
One day, someone strolled upon a lost VHS with the words, Growing Pains, A Lost Flapjack Episode. He went “NOPE THIS CAN’T BE DESTROYED WE GOTTA SAVE IT!” When the VHS started playing, a scrolling message showed up: ”WARNING: THIS VHS CANNOT BE DESTROYED. IF IT IS DESTROYED, HOWEVER, THE PEOPLE WHO DESIGNED IT WILL ANNOUNCE THAT IT IS VULNERABLE.” The normal intro popped up. Then the episode title “A Growing Pain” showed up. It cut to Flapjack. K'nuckles was splashing in the Deadly Sea, when suddenly he spotted Candied Island. He said "Ahoy! Candied land!" After he swam to it, a mollusk appeared. It then roared and turned ugly with blood on its cheeks and the words "Hail the Devil" on its forehead. K'nuckles said "Oh, crap! The second-to-last specimen of Growus painus, the growing pain monster mollusk!" It was even bigger than King Boo in Luigi’s Mansion! K'nuckles rushed onto Stromalong Docks and screamed out to everyone, "GROWING PAIN MONSTER MOLLUSK! EVERYBODY HIDE!" An extreme close up of Flapjack’s face appeared, shocked, but oddly it looked crudely drawn. You could hear people screaming. "Wait," he said. "What’s the growing pain monster mollusk?" "That? That’s a mollusk which kills people on Stormalong, like your first date!" said K'nuckles. He saw the mollusk, said "Snotberries...", and he ran away. It then cut to a Growing Pain Monster Mollusk Shelter. It panned inside, where there was a lot of commotion. K'nuckles said "Attention, everybody! We're not being calm! We have to remain calm! Besides, we've got everything we need! We've got, uh, forks, spoons, knifes, food, drinks, instruments, toothpaste, toothbrushes, shaving cream, shavers, mayonnaise, clothes, toilets and urinals!" Flapjack was then murmuring. K'nuckles said "Everybody, let's go find the growing pain monster mollusk! It resembles a weevil! That's a clue!" A time card then said "2 minutes later..." K'nuckles said "Wonder where they could be." Flapjack said "I dunno." K'nuckles then screamed. He ran to the pile of heads. There was a lot of blood. The "WOOOOOOAGH!" scream played as a close up of a head appeared. K'nuckles said "One shredded, one gored, one lost his head, one floored, one sliced, one diced, two mashed, one turned into rice, one hacked, one gashed, one cracked, and one's a hash brown." The growing pain monster mollusk then ate them with the words "MASTICATE! GULP! CHOMP! YUM! EAT! BITE! BURP! GOBBLE! SNARF! NARF!" Flapjack and K'nuckles were now in the stomach of the growing pain monster mollusk. K'nuckles said "The only thing we need to do's this. We punch, we kick, we 360, we throw a mace around, we use an laser gun, and we use electricity." They do that, then they do it again. It repeat ad nauseam until the growing pain monster mollusk exploded into a variety of bloody bones and guts. Flapjack and K'nuckles fell into the Stormalong sewer, where they found crocodiles, sewer rats and sewage that they couldn't drink. They then got sucked up into Count Dracula's toilet. They killed him with a stake through the heart and the Sun. They retreated home to Bubbie, and they found that the bones and guts were replaced by ashes and rubble. Flapjack then said, "Wow." The credits played: "STARRING: FLAPJACK - JON STEWART K'NUCKLES - GARY COLEMAN MONSTER MOLLUSK - CHARLES MARTINET IN MEMORY OF KURT COBAIN © 2009 STORMALONG PROPERTY VIDEO." Then the VHS ended.